


Sparring

by Sibbers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibbers/pseuds/Sibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull and Sera have a wager on who can win in a one on one fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

For once, the atmosphere in Skyhold was calm. The inquisitions leaders had managed to find a day where they had not been swamped with work. Josephine had decided to spend the day writing letters home and finding some much needed time to sort out the affairs of her own family. Leliana had gone back to her bardic roots and had joined the bard in the tavern in song. Cassandra had taken to hiding in a corner of the library, no doubt reading the latest chapter of “Swords and Shields”.

Most of the keeps attention was drawn to the sparring ring, quite the crowd had formed, including a mixture of inquisition soldier’s and Cadence Trevelyan’s main traveling companions. Iron bull was there, with tankard in hand, cheering from the side lines. Cadences brow was set into a focused expression as she stood with sword and shield in hand. She panted in and out; taking this valuable moment to regroup her thoughts, think of a new strategy. The looked across to her opponent, Commander Cullen, was in the same position. They had been sparring for what felt like hours, long enough to draw the attention of a crowd anyway. They both bore sparring swords and shields, but they had been using them as if they were real steel.

This had all started as a wager between Sera and Iron bull. They had been arguing over, out of the Commander and the Inquisitor, who could beat the other in one on one fight. They had not been able to come to an agreement. Iron bull was adamant that their boss could take anyone who came at her, but Sera was of the opinion that Commander Curly could take her. It wasn’t long before Cadence and the Commander were roped into the fight.

They stood 4 paces apart, both dressed in sparring tunics and beeches. They were both drenched in sweat. The bun that cadence had wrapped her hair in, had long since come out, and fell freely around her, some stray strands sticking to her sweat covered forehead. The tunic Cullen wore had now begun to stick to his body, showing his toned figure, developed from years of training and battle. If Cadence had been watching the fight, she might have found that to be a pleasing sight, but in the heat of battle, her mind was focused on winning.

Cullen grinned, as she twirled the sparring sword “Come on inquisitor, is that all you’ve got” he taunted, earning cheers from the surrounding crowd.

She smirked and said “I haven’t even started!”

She brought her sword and shield up to her fighting stance, and came at him once more, bringing her sword down as if she was fighting a pride demon. Cullen braced for her strikes, one bouncing off his shield, the other of his sword. He kicked forward at her legs, trying to throw her off balance. She saw it coming and hoped back, before bring her sword back up for another strike, aiming for his shoulder. Her blow connected, the sparring sword would not cut the skin, but it would leave bruises for a few days. He let out a grunt of pain, and struck at her side with his own sword. With enough force, he could have broken her ribs, but he had thankfully held back a bit on that strike. They both jumped back from on another taking another moment.

“That last one looked like it hurt commander” she teased.

“It will have healed by the morning, not sure about your ribs though” he said smirking. He was right, that one would hurt for a few days.

He came at her again, letting out a loud war cry as he did. She braced herself for his blows, taking up a defensive stance, ready for his charge. She blocked his blows with her shield and circled around him, trying to find and opening for a counter attack. Her defense was strong, but she didn’t know how much longer her shield arm was going to be able to carry the weight. It had been a long time since she had been in battle this long.

He then did something she had not expected. He came at her with 3 slower heavier strikes, taking more out of her to parry. Using that, he attempted to kick her legs out from under her, but he only managed to clip one of her legs, knocking her down. The crowd let out an “Oooh!” in unison. She dint let him use this to gain an advantage and quickly rolled over and got back up onto her feet, retrieving her sword and shield from the ground.

She knew if she wanted to win, she would have to do it soon. She didn’t think she could beat him in a test of endurance. She came at him again, going for three quick strikes. Two of them connected with his shield, the third strike landed on his side. She used that momentum, to quickly spin around to face his side, landing a hit on his back. He let out a groan of pain. She then struck a kick at his legs, successfully knocking him off his feet.

Cullen had an expression of shock on his face as he landed on his back. He looked up to see the inquisitor’s sword at his neck. He sighed and smiled before saying “You win this one your worship”. Cheers erupted from around them. She looked over to see Sera with an annoyed expression handing over a pouch of gold to a very pleased Iron Bull.

Cadence smiled and dropped her sword, holding down a hand and helped Cullen back onto his feet. “I hope the recruits don’t give you too much of a hard time after this defeat” she said with a grin.

Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “It will take a long time to live down this beating “

She looked over him. Now that the fight was over, she could not help but notice his very attractive physique which was usually hidden under armour and furs. The sparring outfit made him look younger. He would have been attractive 10 years ago, but she had to admit the worry lines that marred his face gave him a whole new charm.

She smiled and said “Don’t worry, give them a couple of weeks” she said with a cheeky grin, knowing full well the soldiers would not forget this for a while.

He grinned and pulled her close, and gave her long and deep kiss, earning them a few wolf whistles from the crowd. She blushed when he pulled away.

“Well, I’d better reward you for winning, my lady” he murmured against her lips. He took her by the hand and as the crowd dispersed, they made their way up onto the battlements and to his quarters. Once the door was closed behind them, Cullen pulled her in for another kiss, pulling her close against him. He pulled away, his hands resting on her hips and looked towards the ladder that would lead them to his bed. He gave her a cheeky grin and said “After you my lady”. She flashed him a coy look, and sauntered her way over to the ladder, swaying her hips.

“Enjoying the view, Commander” she purred at him, as she began to climb up the ladder.

He smiled at her, and replied “When don’t I”.

It wasn’t long before they were both upstairs. She moved in, and kissed him, pulling him close to her, sliding her hands underneath his sweaty tunic. She bit his lower lip, before she whispered “Maker, you’re so irresistible after fighting” she said, breathing against his lip.

“I could say the same about you” he said, as his hands began to move over her body, moving over her breasts gently. She pulled away and pulled his tunic over his head, looking over his perfectly sculpted torso. He had a few scars from old battles, but they just added to the attraction. She could see were a couple of hits she had got in had started to bruise. She moved her mouth over the bruises softly and said “Sorry, for hitting so hard”.

“Nonsense, you might not have won otherwise” he teased.

She stepped back and waling backwards towards the edge of the bed, she pulled her own tunic off. She stood in front of him with only her breast band. She moved her hands up, and got to work in taking it off. Once it was removed, her moved her hands up and began to squeeze and toy with her own breasts. She gave him a wanting look.

“Come to bed Commander” she said.

“You don’t have to tell me twice” he said as he made her way over, kicking off his boots in the process. She grinned back at him, kicked off her own. In moments, they we lying in bed, frantically kissing and touching, bodies pressed together. She could feel his erection growing under his leather beeches. She pressed against him, and ground herself against him, moaning softly.

He pulled away from the kiss, his lips kissing a trail down her neck, and slowly moving over her breast, before stopping on her nipple. He began to lick, suck and nibble on the sensitive little nub. She let out a soft moan, arching her back into his mouth. She could feel his stubble rubbing against her skin, as he smiled into her breast.

He pulled away from her and began to play with both of her breasts in her hands, the soft flesh like butter in his hands. She moaned softly at his touch, she looked at him, and pulled him close again, stealing another kiss. She felt his hands move to the top of her beeches, he fumbled for a few moments before he pulled them of and began to work on his own. She smiled at him and watched, pulling off her own underclothes. Once he had pulled of his beeches, he looked on her naked form. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw she had a couple a bruises of her own forming. 

“I will have to see what we can do about making the pain go away” he said with a grin. He slid down her body, and began to trail kissed up her inner thigh.

“Oh, Cullen” she moaned out softly. Soon his lips were over her clit, kissing, sucking and licking. She ground her hips against his mouth.

“Oh you’re so good” she moaned. “When did you have a chance to get so good in the chantry” she teased.

“I found the time” he said with a chuckle.

It wasn’t long before she was sopping wet. “Cullen please, I want you inside me” she breathed out. He was more than happy to oblige. He slid up, wrapped her legs around him. Slowly he slid his length inside her; she rewarded him with a delicious moan.

He worked slowly at first, guiding his length in and out of her. She sat up in his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck, moving in for sporadic kisses as she ground back against his thrusts.

“Maker, you’re so good” she moaned into his ear. Sweat began to build up over their bodies, this time for a different kind of sparring match. He pushed her back down on the bed, and began to increase his speed, soon, slamming her down against the bed. She rolled her hips into his to meet his trusts, loving every moment.

“Cullen, I’m going to come!” she cried out. Moments later, she closed her legs around him, as she came, almost as to stop him from escaping from her. He let out a moan of his own as she clamped down around him, and he too came, spilling himself within her.

He collapsed down over her and let out relieved breaths. He smiled as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

“Mmm, can we just lie here and sleep for a while, after this and the fight, I don’t think I can get up anymore” he said.

She chuckled “Can you get up to join me for a bath?” she asked playfully.

With a new found energy, he picked her up from the bed. Looking down to meet her gaze he said “For that, always my love”.


End file.
